love
by jhino
Summary: hinata menunggu kekasihnya yaitu gaara...namun tak kunjung datang...membuat hinata marah..apa yang terjadi ketika hinata bertemu gaara? #gaahina


**Naruto, dkk punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Gaahina**

**Rated T**

**Romance **

**Story pure for Jhino**

**Happy reading**

Seorang gadis berusia 23 tahun menatap pemandangan tokyo yang indah dibalik kaca jendela apartemennya yang lumayan besar dengan air muka yang sendu. Sesekali diliriknya benda elektronik persegi panjang berlayar sentuh miliknya. Berharap kekasihnya memberi kabar untuknya.

Apa pria yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya setahun ini lupa jalan menuju apartemennya? Yang paling gadis itu takutkan adalah jangan-jangan pria itu lupa kalu punya kekasih?

Apalagi sekarang adalah ulang tahun gadis itu, seharusnya hari ini menjadi hari yang begitu membahagiakan, diliriknya ponsel persegi panjang itu namun tetap diam tak berbunyi. Jangankan hadir, mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuknya saja tidak sama sekali.

"huh... Hinata, apa kau yakin pria yang tak peka itu mencintaimu?pernah dia mengatakan 'Hinata aku mencintaimu'? jangankan mengatakannya, menciummu saja tidak, dia selalu dingin terhadapmu. Hah! Aku memang bodoh! Padahal aku adalah lulusan terbaik di konoha university tapi sekarang terlihat idiot menunggu dan berharap kedatangannya. Gerutu Hinata pada dirinya sendiri.

Terakhir bertemu dengannya sekitar tiga bulan lalu dan satu bulan lalu melalui skype karena dia sangat sibuk. Ya maklumlah, kekasihnya baru menjadi direktur diperusahaan keluarganya menganti ayahnya. Hal itu membuat Hinata harus selalu bersabar karena kekasihnya itu seakan dibagi menjadi dua. Satu untuknya dan satu lagi kemungkinan untuk para koleganya.

"dia pasti akan mengumbar senyum pada kolega-koleganya, padahal saat bersamaku saja jarang sekali. Di depan mereka pasti sikapnya sangan ramah dan hangat, berbanding terbalik denganku. Kalau seandainya dia datar dan dingin kepada mereka, sudah pasti perusahaannya bangkrut. Haaaah! Gaara-kun, kau membuatku gila! Keluh Hinata sambil mengacak-acak rambut indigonya.

Padahal dari pagi tadi Hinata belum sekalipun memasukan makanan untuk perutny, alhasil perutnya keroncongan namun hatinya bersedih sehingga naffsu makannya pun hilang. Malah yang ada dia berkaca-kaca dan menggigit bibir bawahnya seakan menahan air mata yang siap turun. Sialan Sabaku No Gaara!

Hinata merindukan Gaara, sang direktur Sabaku Corp yang dingin dan berwajah datar itu membuatnya tak berkutik. Pertemuan yang terjadi setahun lalu ketika kontrak kerja sama sabaku Corp dengan Hyuuga Corp yang saat Hinata hanya menggati ayahnya sedang berhalangan hadir, sedangkan Gaara waktu itu menjabat sebagai GM, membuat Hinata langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"eengh", lenguh Hinata yang terbagun dari tidurnya karena dia merasa sakit pada bagian punggungnya. Hinata tertidur di dekat jendela sambil duduk. Kemudian dia melangkah menuju ruang tamu, namun Hinata tersentak melihat sepasang kaki di sofa panjangnya. Buru-buru dia menghampirinya, dan mata pucatnya melebar pemilik sepasang kaki tersebut.

Pria itu tidur di sofa unggu panjangnya terlentang. Dengkuran halus terdengar, rambut merah bata yang sudah tak beraturan terlihat bila pria ini kelelahan, kemeja yang kancingnya hampir terlepas seluruhnya memperlihatkan dada bidang yang selama ini hinata gunaan sebagai tempat bersantar untuk mencari kenyamanan dan kehangatan. Namun tidak kali ini, Hinata menggenggam erat tangannya. Mata Hinata yang indah mulai berair, dadanya mulai sesak menahan emosi yang sudah menguasai pikirannya.

'bagaimana bisa dia tidur pulas sedangkan aku harus menunggunya berbulan-bulan, brengsek!' batin Hinata, kemudian mengambil bantal-bantal ukuran sedang di atas sofa, lalu di dengan kasarnya dia melempar bantal itu tepat ke arah muka pria tersebut.

Bugh!

"Hinata! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Gaara terbagun.

Ucapan Gaara justru membuat emosi Hinata mendidih. Dilemparnya lagi bantal-bantal tersebut ke Gaara.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Gaara dingin memegang bantal yang berhasil di adapatkan sebelum terkena wajah mulusnya.

"ada apa denganku? Justru aku yang bertanya padamu, Gaara! Ada apa denganmu?!" balas Hinata dengan emosi. Air matanya tumpah yang sedari tadi dia tahan.

"aku seperti perempuan gila yang menunggu kekasihnya datang! Aku seperti perempuan bodoh yang selalu menatap ponsel berharap kekasihnya memberi kabar! Aku seperti perempuan idiot yang sangat mencintai kekasihnya tanpa tau pria itu apakah pria itu mencintai atau tidak!hiks.." Hinata menangis histeris, membuat Gaara terkejut lalu perlahan dia mendekap Hinata dengan erat..

"hiks.. aku ...hiks...membencimu...hiks.." ucap Hinata menohok hati Gaara, bodohnya dia menyakiti perempuan yang selalu menerima dia apa adanya.

" Hinata", panggil gaara lirih membuat gadis itu mendongak menatap Gaara.

Cup!

Hinata terbelalak, kaget karena Gaara pertama kalinya mencium Hinata selama mereka berpacaran.

"aku mencintaimu, Hinata", bisik Gaara merdu tepat di telinga Hinata yang masih mematung.

"ini untukmu, Hinata?", Gaara mengeluarkan kotak beludruk merah kecil lalu membukanya. Air mata Hinata mengalir deras saat melihat cicin emas putih bertahta berlian merah.

"selamat ulang tahun dan menikahlah denganku, Hinata. Aku tak ingin ada penolakan." Ucap Gaara tersenyum lembut.

" aku tak akan menolaknya, Gaara-kun." Balas Hinata menangis bahagia. Gaara kemudian memakaikan cincin tersebut di jemari manis Hinata dan memeluknya lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua sejola duduk santai di sofa ungu yang nyaman. Mereka berpelukan dan menyalurkan kerinduan yang selama ini mereka pendam.

"Jadi selama ini Gaara-kun tak datang karena beli cincin ini?"

"tidak juga, aku mempersiapkan segalanya. Pernikahan kita, dan rumah untuk kita setelah menikah."

"pernikahan? Bukannya baru saja Gaara-kun melamarku. Kita juga harus memberi tahukan kepada keluarga kita."

"semuanya sudah aku urus, hinata. Bahkan undangannya pun sudah disebarkan. Lusa kita akan menikah."

"apa? Gaara-ku jangan bercanda!"

"tidak, sayang. Aku sangat serius." Gaara menatap Hinata, kemudian menangkup wajah Hinata dengan kedua tangannya " kau tau kan, kalau aku tak bisa mengungkapkan isi hatiku padamu. Aku hanya bisa melakukannya. Karena...aku sangat mencintaimu Hinata.. aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu." Lanjut Gaara.

Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum manis. Ya dia tau bahwa Gaara bukan pria romantis dengan kata cinta untuknya, dia hanya bisa mengungkapkannya dengan perhatian dan bunga meski dengan sikap yang dingin.

"aku mencintaimu Gaara-kun"

"aku juga mencintaimu, Hinata" balas Gaara kemudian mengecup lembut bibir Hinata yang merah menyalurkan cinta untuk peremuan yang iya cintai.

END


End file.
